Percy's Story
by WindBlossom68
Summary: Percy Weasley had always been misunderstood. Insecurity and a liking for order made him appear pompous. He loved his family but believed in authority. This is Percy's story from his first year at Hogwarts to his reconciliation with his family at the final battle. Canon Compliant.
1. Prologue

**July, 1987**

Being the third of seven children wasn't easy. At ten years old, the quiet, introspective Percy Weasley struggled to be noticed in his loud, noisy family. Bill, his oldest brother was sixteen, always got perfect marks in everything, and was a prefect. Charlie, at fifteen, was the athletic one, seeker for the Gryffindor quidditch team, with one of the best catch records in recent history. Then there were his younger siblings; nine year old identical twins, Fred and George, with all their practical joking were always getting into trouble but hard to ignore, Ron at seven was a happy child and five year old Ginny was the only girl.

Today, Percy had received his Hogwarts letter. He would be eleven on August 22. He knew he would be compared unfavourably with his brothers. How was he going to compete with them, he wasn't as smart as Bill and was terrible at flying. Part of him hoped he'd be sorted into a different house from them. At least then he might have a chance to be himself. Of course, he'd never live it down. All the Weasleys and the Prewetts (his mother's family) had been in Gryffindor for three generations. Although his paternal grandmother, a Black by birth, had been in Slytherin, she was only a Weasley by marriage, and in any case it wasn't as though he wanted to be in Slytherin, did he?

Percy went into the kitchen. His mum was congratulating Bill on achieving "Outstanding" on all his OWLs. Great thought Percy. Something else to live up to. Charlie's Hogwarts letter lay on the table, with it were two brightly coloured badges, Prefect and Quidditch Captain! Wonderful!

Charlie was outside, with five year old Ginny on his shoulders, watching the younger boys ride their broomsticks. They were racing each other, Rob trying to catch the twins. Percy wished he could manage to stay on a broom for more than five minutes, but he'd never managed it.

**August, 1987**

_Diagon Alley_

Percy and his mum entered Ollivander's shop. He was to get his own wand, although his books and robes had all belonged to either Bill or Charlie and his hat was from a second hand store. Mr Ollivander came to greet them.

"Molly Prewett, eleven and a quarter inches, hawthorn and dragon heartstring, flexible" he said to Percy's mum. He turned to Percy. "Wand arm, please". Percy held out his left arm. Mr Ollivander pulled out a measuring tape and began to take measurements. The wandmaker then selected a number of wands for Percy to try without success. Finally, He felt warmth in his fingers as he touched one. He waved it around and sparks shot from the end.

" Nine inches, poplar, unicorn hair, springy", said Mr Ollivander, smiling.

Percy and Molly left the store and met up with Bill and Charlie, who'd been to get Bill's books for school, as well as a child's training broom for Ginny's birthday. Percy has told his parents that the new wand was enough and that he didn't need another present. The wand had cost a whole seven galleons after all. Although..If only his parents weren't always so short of money... What with little Ginny's birthday and getting ready for school, Percy usually had a celebration tea for his birthday. The last time he'd had a proper present, he'd been six. Charlie had given him Scabbers, his pet rat with the missing toe.

**Sept 1****st**** 1987**

Percy found an empty compartment on the Hogwarts express, and settled down to read. His brothers, being prefects, had their own compartment. Percy was glad of the time to himself, when a stocky boy with brown hair entered. He was carrying a copy of "Quidditch through the Ages" under his arm.

"Hi, do you mind if I join you", He said.

" S-S-Sure" said Percy, " I'm j-j-just t-t-trying to a-v-void m-my b-b-brothers "

The boy sat down. " I'm Oliver Wood " he said

"P-P-Percy W-W-Weasley "

Oliver sat down and began to talk. His father was a muggle and his mother had been a professional quidditch player before her marriage, playing seeker for the Montrose Magpies and Scotland. He had one sister, Enid who was two years old. Percy tried to imagine being an only child for nine years and failed. Oliver thought it would be cool to have brothers.

"N-N-Not w-when th-they m-make it hard to c-compete with them" stammered Percy. "Th-They're b-b-both p-p-prefects and Ch-Charlie's qu-quidditch c-captain"

"You just to have more self-confidence" Oliver told him, with a smile.

Oliver talked about quidditch and how unfair it was that first-year couldn't play for their house team. He naturally supported the magpies. Percy closed his eyes and went to sleep, dreaming of finding his own place in the world..

**Author's Note: I decided to make Charlie four years older than Percy, so that he would have left a full year before Harry arrived. Professor McGonagall mentions in "The Philosopher's Stone" that that the Gryffindor quidditch team had performed abysmally the previous year, so it makes sense that Charlie had finished school by then.**


	2. The First Night

"First years over here" boomed a voice. That must be Hagrid, the gamekeeper, thought Percy, remembering Bill and Charlie's stories. The first years got into boats and crossed the lake, getting their first glimpse of Hogwarts. They followed Hagrid into the castle, where they were greeted by a tall grey-haired witch, carrying an old hat.

"I'm Professor McGonagall, deputy headmistress. Before you take your places in the Great Hall, you must be sorted into your houses. The four houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. "

Professor McGonagall placed the hat on a stool and it began to sing:

_Long time back, many years ago,_

_The four greatest wizards of the day,_

_Gifted youth they gathered from all over the land,_

_So they could pass on their skills in their own special way._

_Each one chose the students who,_

_Embodied those qualities they desired._

_Courage, Ambition, Wisdom or Justice,_

_These virtues the Hogwarts houses inspired._

As the years went by our founders four,

Brought into being, that which you see,

To look into your heart and mind and know,

_Not what you are, but what you would be._

_If courage you rate above all else,_

_And you long to dwell with the brave at heart._

_If you want to be known for your daring deeds,_

_Then GRYFFINDOR's where you should start ._

_Is ambition your greatest driving force,_

_Does pride rule your heart, are you cunning in mind,_

_Would you do anthing to reach the top of the tree,_

_Then SLYTHERIN can help you, your way to find._

_If a love of learning fills your dreams,_

_If, heart and soul, you yearn for knowledge anew_

_If those you would follow are the learned and wise,_

_Then RAVENCLAW is the place for you._

_If your goals you'd reach through working hard_

_If you long to be kind, loving and just,_

_If friendship is all that matters to you,_

_Well, patient HUFFLEPUFF values loyalty and trust._

"When I call your name, come forward and try on the hat" said Professor McGonagall.

" Arkwright, Ruth"

A plump, blonde girl stepped forward. After a few seconds the hat cried out "HUFFLEPUFF". Ruth took off the hat and joined the Hufflepuff table.

"Balfour, Thomas", GRYFFINDOR

"Clearwater, Penelope" , RAVENCLAW

Percy waited as the names were called in alphabetical order, still wondering if it was possible to be sorted away from his brothers.

"Davies, Steven', GRYFFINDOR

" Fenwick, Fenella", RAVENCLAW

"Flint, Marcus", SLYTHERIN

"Fraser, Mary-Anne", GRYFFINDOR

"Goyle, Amyas", SLYTHERIN

The line of waiting first years got shorter. Some of them took longer to sort than others.

"Prentice, Leona", GRYFFINDOR

"Pucey, Adrian", SLYTHERIN

"Quigley, Genevieve", GRYFFINDOR

The next students were a pair of fraternal twins, a boy and a girl. Percy gave a gasp of surprise as they were sorted into different houses. Rackstraw, Isolde went into Slytherin, while Rackstraw, Tristan became a Ravenclaw.

"Silverman, Eve", SLYTHERIN

"Smith, Cordelia", HUFFLEPUFF

At last only three students remained, Percy, Oliver Wood and a tall girl with black hair and green eyes.

" Weasley, Percival" called Professor Mcgonagall.

Percy stepped up to the stool and put on the hat.

_"Another WEASLEY", _came a voice inside his head. "I see ambition and courage in equal measure. You've a fine mind as well. Where shall I put you? What do you want?

"I want to be my own person. I'm not smart or athletic or funny like my brothers, and I don't want to just be the ordinary Weasley."

"You could do well in Slytherin, you know"

"I don't think I want to be that different "

"I suppose Ravenclaw is possible _but there really is just one place for you, GRYFFINDOR "_

Percy sighed and went to join his brothers.

" What took so long? " Bill asked as Percy sat down. The sorting continued. Oliver Wood was also sorted into Gryffindor, while Veronica Yaxley went into Slytherin.

Professor Dumbledore, instantly recognisable to all students from magical families, got to his feet.

"Welcome to another school year. Just a few brief announcements before we begin out Start of Term feast. New students should be aware that magic is not allowed in the corridors and The Forbidden Forest is out of bounds to all students. I'd also like to introduce the acclaimed vampire slayer, Professor Otto Havelock, who will be taking over the post of Defence against the Dark Arts teacher." A tall thin wizard, with grey hair stood up.

" Another one " exclaimed some of the older students.

"What happened to the last one? " one of the new Gryffindors, a small mousey haired girl, asked.

"Don't know" said Charlie. "We usually get a new one every year. It's said that the job is cursed, but no one knows why. "

"Mum and dad had the same teacher, for their first three years, but I never heard of anyone since then lasting more than a year" added Bill.

At that point plates of food appeared and the feast began. The first years began to talk about themselves. The mousey haired girl, Mary-Anne Fraser and Steven Davies, a black boy from Wales, were Muggleborn. Leona Prentice was a half-blood whose muggle mother had died when she was three. Thomas Balfour and Genevieve Quigley came from magical families.

After the feast, the first years were led by their house prefects to their dormitories. Thee new Gryffindors followed Charlie up several staircases until they came to a portrait of a very fat woman, dressed in pink.

"Password?", she asked.

"Blackbird", replied Charlie.

The portrait swung open. Charlie turned to the first years. "Alright, listen up, you will need to remember the password, as without it you will not be allowed entry and will have to wait for someone else to let you in. Passwords change every Sunday at midnight. Make sure you get the new password from a prefect on Saturday."

"Is it ok if to write it down", asked Steven Davies, "I know I'll forget it otherwise"

"Just make sure you don't let anyone see it. Now here are your belts and hatbands in our house colour. Professor McGonagall will give your timetables after breakfast tomorrow. First year dormitories are on the top floor, boys up the left staircase, girls up the right. Lights out in one hour.


	3. Vampires, Potions and Quidditch

As lessons got under way, Percy was concerned about living up to his brothers. He tried not get noticed and hoped he could just fade into the background. This was fairly easy in Herbology, which was a practical subject, and Professor Sprout just tended to let you get on with it, giving help and encouragement where necessary. He hoped Astronomy would be the same. Percy also rather enjoyed History of Magic. Professor Binns didn't pay attention to anyone, which suited Percy. Steven and Mary-Anne had been disappointed when they discovered that being taught by a ghost wasn't half as much fun as it sounded. Charms ad Transfiguration had been okay, but that was probably due to the fact that as first-years they weren't expected to be able to answer questions yet.

As the Gryffindors arrived for their first Defence Against the Dark Arts lesson with the Hufflepuffs, Steven was talking about vampires.

"I wonder if real vampires are just like Dracula," he said excitedly.

"Who?", Percy asked.

"He's the main character in a muggle novel," explained Thomas. "My dad's muggleborn," he added.

"Have you read it?" asked Oliver. "My mum won't allow muggle books on magic in the house." "

"Why not?" Thomas wanted to know.

"She thinks they're a bad influence because they're inaccurate"

"That's weird. Dad's got quite a collection of muggle fantasy fiction. Some of them are quite funny"

"I know. I read some at school"

"The Dracula book's not for kids, but I've seen some old black and white films based on it", said Steven impatiently, returning to the subject of vampires. This time Thomas looked almost as blank as Percy.

"Muggle entertainment. Moving pictures which tell a story," explained Oliver.

"I know what films are," Thomas said. "It's just I thought they came in all colours, not just black and white."

"Black and white ones are older," explained Steven. Percy was bemused at the strangeness of the discussion. After all, didn't pictures always move. Steven had returned to talking about vampires and was relating the story of Dracula to the others, who by now had been joined by the Hufflepuffs and the Gryffindor girls.

"So, Dracula is an evil vampire?" asked Leona, curiously.

"Of course, what other kind is there" answered Steven.

"N-n-not all v-v-vampires are evil", said Percy, "It's j-just w-when they are, they're r-r-really b-b-bad."

The conversation was interrupted at that point by the arrival of Professor Havelock.

"Good afternoon. Welcome to Defence against the Dark Arts. The term "Dark Arts" refers to the use of magic with the sole purpose of causing harm to another. As first-years you will not be expected to do any serious defensive magic just yet, so we will be focussing on the theory. Turn to page 1 of your books."

"Excuse me, Sir" asked Steven, "But could you tell us what it's like to fight dark creatures such as vampires?"

"Well, for a start, vampires aren't dark by definition. Their magic is different from that of witches and wizards and yes, they do drink blood, but they can do this without causing lasting harm to the person they feed from. However, when they go rogue, they're tough to stop, and their nature makes it impossible to simply imprison them so they must be killed. The only way to do this is to remove their heart or head. Does anyone have more questions? No, let's return to Defensive Magical Theory. "

The last lesson of the day was the one Percy was dreading. Potions with Professor Snape and the Slytherins. According to Bill and Charlie, Professor Snape, the head of Slytherin disliked all non-Slytherin students, especially Gryffindors. Percy was sure he wouldn't be able to remain invisible in Potions and he was right.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion making. "Professor Snape announced at the start of the lesson. "As there is little foolish wand waving, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. Well, I do not expect you to appreciate the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses… I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death. That is, of course, assuming you aren't the dunderheads I usually have to teach."

There was a stunned silence after this speech. Snape continued.

"Today, you will work in pairs to make a simple potion to cure boils. The instructions are on the board". He then proceeded to walk round the room, watching as they measured and weighed their ingredients while criticising everybody. Percy and Oliver were paired together. Percy was measuring crushed snake fangs as Oliver stirred their potion, when Snape came up behind them.

"Be careful Weasley, you only need a teaspoon"

"Y-y-yes, S-S-Sir," stammered Percy, knocking the dish so that the whole lot went into the cauldron. The potion immediately turned bright pink.

Snape scowled. "Stupid Boy. Twenty points from Gryffindor". He waved his want causing Percy and Oliver's potion to disappear. "Start again and do it right this time".

The second attempt was no better, as Snape insisted on watching them the whole time, and Percy managed to cut his finger while attempting to chop their dried nettles and ended up in the hospital wing, after losing another twenty points.

The weeks passed. Hallowe'en came around and with it, Oliver's birthday. As a treat his mum said he could invite a friend to the New Year's Eve quidditch match between the Montrose Magpies and the Glasgow Eagles.

"How about it, Percy" Oliver asked. Percy nodded.

The first quidditch match of the year was between Slytherin and Hufflepuff. Percy, Steven and Oliver were in the crowd watching. Steven had never seen a quidditch match before and Oliver was explaining the rules. The Slytherin chasers got off to a flying start, scoring twelve goals in eight minutes. Percy watched the Hufflepuff seeker, a fourth-year girl with blue hair.

"_Slytherin scores again. 130-0 to Slytherin, 140-0, Emma Rose of Hufflepuff has the quaffle. She shoots, saved"._

"They're getting hammered", Steven said. "Is it always this one-sided?"

"It isn't over 'til it's over," Oliver laughed. "Catching the snitch is worth 150, so it could still go either way."

"The H-Hufflepuff S-Seeker's v-v-very g-good" pointed out Percy. Charlie talked about her a lot.

"_Emma Rose Scores, 150-10" _A massive cheer went up from the crowd, followed a few minutes later by a groan.

"_160-10, Yay, Dora Tonks of Hufflepuff catches the snitch, 160-160, It's a draw" _

"A draw. Just like that." Steven said, looking puzzled.

"Yes, Isn't it wonderful." Charlie joined the three first years, together with the blue haired girl, Dora. "We just have to beat Ravenclaw now to lead the cup after the first round. He grinned at Dora; whose hair had suddenly turned green, causing to Steven to stare at the fourth-year girl. "Although, you could've been thirty seconds sooner. I'd have liked to see Slytherin lose".

Two weeks later, Gryffindor played Ravenclaw. Charlie caught the snitch after only twenty minutes to win 190-30, putting Gryffindor in first place for the Quidditch Cup.


	4. Dragon's Blood

**Dragon's Blood**

Christmas came and went. The Weasleys had a big celebration for Bill's seventeenth birthday which had come at the end of November. Amidst the noise and chaos of the Burrow, Percy faded into the background as usual. After spending a week trying to stay out of the way of the twins with their pranks, both magical and non-magical, Percy was glad to escape to spend New Year with Oliver. The Wood home was peaceful and quiet, compared to that of the Weasleys.

Returning to Hogwarts in January, Percy and the other first-years were learning far more practical magic than they had in the autumn. In Charms they'd mastered colour-changing charms and had moved on to making objects fly. In Transfiguration, they'd gone from changing matches into needles to changing knives into forks to changing saucers into teacups. In Defence, having spent the first term concentrating on defensive theory and the definition of dark magic, they were now working on disarming spells. Steven, Thomas, Oliver and Percy were all doing reasonably well in all their classes, except for History of Magic, which only Percy excelled in, and Potions, which both Percy and Steven still dreaded.

In February, Slytherin beat Ravenclaw by fifty points in their second quidditch match. Slytherin were now in second place outright behind Gryffindor. Two weeks later Gryffindor faced Hufflepuff on a wet and windy day. Percy and his friends shivered in the stands as they waited for the match to start

"Does Quidditch ever get rained off", asked Steven, as the rain grew heavier.

"Of course not." Oliver said, impatiently. "It's not a cricket match"

_["Lining up for Gryffindor – Chasers, Jeremy Hardcastle, Catriona Ferguson, back after her recent illness and Amanda Tippett; Beaters, Dominic and Damien Ridley; Keeper, Adam Lovelace and Seeker, Charlie Weasley. Lining up for Hufflepuff – Chasers, Sophie Macmillan, Jude Cooper, Piers Frobisher; Beaters, William Connors and Jack Harper; Keeper, Michael Frobisher and Seeker, Dora Tonks"]_

Cheers went up, Madam Hooch blew her whistle and the match began. Scoring was slow due to the weather, and after two hours, Gryffindor was up 60-30.

_["…Macmillan attempts to score for Hufflepuff but misses. Amanda Tippett has the quaffle but gets hit by a bludger from Connors. She's almost knocked off her broom. Ferguson has the quaffle and she dodges a bludger and …she scores 70-40. That's Ferguson's sixth goal, the rain doesn't seem to be affecting her at all. And it looks like Weasley and Tonks have both spotted the snitch, but it's hard to tell in this weather … and Weasley has the snitch – Gryffindor win 220-30"]_

"Thank goodness for that. I'm freezing." Steven pulled his cloak tighter around him as they started back to the castle.

Charlie came over to join them. "That was close. Dora almost beat me. Just think Hufflepuff could've been leading the cup!"

"That doesn't bear thinking about," added Charlie's best friend, Jeremy Hardcastle. "How would we ever hold our heads up again."

"Hey, I heard that", laughed Dora. "In any you only won 'cause your arms are longer than mine.

The rest of the Gryffindor team arrived as Dora re-joined the Hufflepuffs. Oliver went to congratulate Catriona Ferguson, a tall, thin, pale-skinned fifth year.

"That was some performance," he said with a grin. "Play like that against Slytherin and we're sure to win the cup"

Catriona looked nervous and turned her head away.

"I wouldn't count on her playing a match in late April, if I were you". Oliver and Percy turned to see who had spoken. It was a second-year boy, who bore a slight resemblance to Catriona.

"Shut up, Malcolm", snapped Catriona.

A few days later in Potions, Amyas Goyle managed to blow up his cauldron, while trying to mix a growing potion. Percy ended up being drenched in the potion and grew twenty feet in an instant. Professor Snape promptly deducted five points from Percy for not getting out of the way in time, before sending him to the hospital wing. When he arrived, he found Professor Havelock and Professor Kettleburn, who taught Care of Magical Creatures talking to Madam Pomfrey.

"The transformation is almost complete," reported Madam Pomfrey. "Do you have it".

"Dragon's blood is hard to come by." said Professor Kettleburn. "How much would you need?"

"That depends on …" Professor Havelock stopped speaking as he noticed Percy. "What happened to you?" he asked.

"G-g-g-growing p-potion," stammered Percy.

"I'll say!" Madam Pomfrey huffed. She took a vial of a pink potion and a small cup from her cupboard. "Drink this one cup at a time. Wait after each cup and see much you've shrunk. You don't want another overdose.

It took three hours for Percy to return to his normal size. During this time, he mused over what he'd heard. Returning to the common room, Percy read "Magical Draughts and Potions" from start to finish but couldn't find what he was looking for. He'd have to check the library, unfortunately that would have to wait until morning.

Percy went to the library at the first opportunity.

"Excuse m-m-me", he said to Madam Pince. "D-d-o you h-have any b-b-books on d-d-d-dragon's b-b-blood?"

"Second shelf, third stack to the right; "12 Magical Uses of Dragon's Blood" by Albus Dumbledore"

"Th-thank you"

Percy checked out the book before rushing to Charms. The lesson was spent making egg cups dance. Steven broke his when it danced off the desk. Mary-Anne pointed her wand at the broken pieces.

"Reparo", she said. The broken pieces mended themselves.

"Well done, Miss Fraser," said Professor Flitwick. "Twenty points to Gryffindor."

Straight after dinner, Percy went to his dormitory to read "12 Magical Uses of Dragon's Blood". The subject was fascinating, dragon's blood, it seemed, had many varied uses from healing magic to defence. Most interesting, however, was chapter 8.

"_Dragon's B__l__ood is one of the primary ingredients in a potion to enab__l__e a __v__ampire to wa__l__k in sun__l__ight"_


End file.
